The Tale of a Mad Princess
by blondie91
Summary: A humorous fic about Peach going mad. PLEASE r & r. Chapter 8 is now up! Title: Carnival of Doom
1. The Big Turtle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Mario. I also don't own Arnold Swartchzenegger,or anything else I forgot to mention.

The Tale of A Mad Princess

In the far far away land of Super Mario World…

Princess Peach stared out her window watching the big "turtle" as she called him, known as Bowser approach the castle.

"Here we go again…" She quickly pulled on burglar clothes and slid down a vine that clung to the wall next to her bedroom window. She stealthily snuck around on the ground thinking that no one could see her in her black outfit and skii mask.

Bowser stopped in front of her, "You know I can see you. It's the middle of the afternoon."

Peach's voice held a spectral tone to it as she said, "Noo you caan't."

"Yes I can."

"Noo yoou caan't…"

"Yes I can! …Wait a minute! Why am I arguing with you over whether or not I can see you?"

"Because you can't see me."

"Err…Right. That's it… Stop doing that!" Bowser reached out and grabbed Peach's right arm, pulling her towards him.

Her voice took on a whine, "Oh know! The big turtle found me!"

Suddenly Mario jumped out from no where.

"Itsa him! Mario!" exclaimed Peach.

Mario looked at her funny and started beating Bowser up.

"Come on big turtle! Don't take that from him!"

"Whose side are you on?" asked Mario.

"Yours."

The battle was almost over with Mario winning when Peach spoke out again.

"Come on turtle man! Don't take that from him! He's not even half your size!" Mario punched Bowser and ended that battle.

Bowser rolled over and stood up.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He made his voice like Arnold Swartchzenegger, "I'll be back…" He did a disco dance and backed off into the shadows, then he just stood there watching Peach and Mario.

"You knowa I can still see you," said Mario.

Bowser scooted over and leaped behind the bushes.

Peach scolded Mario, "You dufus! You scared the big turtle away!"

"HELLO! Are youa crazy? The "bigga turtle" was going to killa you!"

"Yeah, I know." Peach walked off to her room leaving Mario out on the path.

"Peach wait uppa!" Mario ran to catch up with her and she held the door open for him while waiting.

When he finally caught up with her and made it to the door an evil grin formed on Peach's face and she slammed it in his face, locking it as well.

"PEACH! What isa wrong witha you?" Mario walked away from the doors and sat down on the path.

He mumbled, "Sometimesa I don't know what to think abouta her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a fic by me sis, da marshmallow, she doesn't have an account so I'ma postin it up for her : ) PLEASE REVIEW! and don't just read...without reviewin...No flames, but criticism welcome.

-blondie91


	2. War

**I don't own Peach, or any Mario characters, I didn't write the song YMCA, and I don't own anything else I forgot to mention. **

**Chapter 2**

**War**

That night Mario was let into the castle by Peach's little brother, Toad.

"She locked you out again?"

"Yesa…"

XXX The next morning XXX

_Boom!_

"Take that turtle! Mwahahahaha!"

Mario woke up and looked around his room. He had to dodge as a cannonball broke through his window.

"What in the worlda!"

War music started playing.

"Give it up, Princess!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

_Boom!_

Mario stood up and looked out his window. His eyes went wide as he viewed the scene below.

Peach was standing on the balcony below him wearing army clothes and standing next to a cannon with several cannonballs to the side of her. She was picking one up and reloading.

Down on the ground in a mini tank sat Bowser. Holes were in the ground all around him where the cannonballs had hit. He wore an army helmet and was playing the war music at full blast.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Mario yelled down at Peach, "Are youa crazy! You coulda be killeda!"

"Who you callin' crazy? This is a war man!"

A grasshopper landed on the bar opposite side of the cannon as Peach reloaded.

_BOOM! _A cannonball from Bowser came and crashed into the grasshopper.

"Man down!" yelled Peach. "He was a brave shoulder…"

Toad came and stood next to Mario.

"Don't worry about her. Neither one of them can actually aim and hit something."

"I've realizeda that, but stilla I can't helpa being a little worried."

Out on the balcony another cannonball missed Peach. _BOOM!_

"Is that all you got, Turtle?" She launched a cannonball back. _BOOM!_

Suddenly the war music faded and "YMCA" started playing.

"How'd that get on this CD…?" asked Bowser.

Peach reloaded, fired, and started singing and dancing.

"YMCA its fun to stay at the YMCA-A!"

"Sometimes I wonder about my sister… Anyway, eventually Peach will somehow hit the tip of one of Bowser's spikes and the 'battle' will be over. They do this almost every week."

"A lot of timesa I wonder about youra sister…"

After a couple of minutes Peach finally decided to stop dancing. She threw in another cannonball and fired.

_BOOM!_ She finally hit the tip of one of Bowser's shell spikes.

He instantly clutched his heart and rolled out of the tank and onto the path.

His voice went into slow mode, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then it went back to normal pace, "You haven't seen the last of me! You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war!" And with that he jumped up and walked over to behind the bushes.

"You haven't even won one battle yet, Turtle!"

Toad rolled his eyes and wondered off.

Peach looked up and grinned at Mario.

"Wanna cupcake?"

"Sure."

"Well, so do I!" She walked back inside with a crazy smile on her face.

Whya do I evena bother?" sighed Mario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My sis says thank ya to all the reviewers so far : )

If you're lookin for another comedy by my sis, be sure to check out 'Sora vs. the 7-Up Machine,' It's a Kingdom Hearts humor fic which you don't really hafta know a lot about Kingdom Hearts to get and it's under my profile so please r and r that: )

**Celcius**: heh heh...uh the a's at the end of stuff aren't typos or in need of a spell check...It's how Mario talks...or at least on MarioKart lol. Thanks for reviewin!

**Casiana1**: lol Peach is just plain crazy lol, that's what's wrong with her lol. And thanks for reviewin too: )

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Please continue to do so: )

-blondie91


	3. Christmas on the 25 JANUARY 25

Just to let you know... I didn't think this chapter was the greatest... Plus the fact its kinda short... Sorry...

Chapter 3

Christmas on the 25… JANUARY 25

The rest of the day after the "battle" passed by uneventfully, and Mario tucked in that night at about ten o'clock.

For most of the night he slept peacefully...but then at around four a.m. there was a loud crashing sound that came from outside and caused him to bolt upright, hitting his head on the ceiling that was just above his bed. He moaned in pain, clutched his head, and climbed out of bed.

"Oops, my bad!" came Peach's yell. Mario looked out his window to find Peach and Bowser setting up Christmas decorations. Peach had dropped a string of lights from a second story battlement into a trash can.

"Whata in the worlda are you doinga!"

Peach looked at him from her vantage point like he was stupid and retorted, "What does it look like we're doing? We're having a Christmas light decorating contest, duh!"

"Buta Christmas wasa a month ago!"

"Not this time!" Peach continued draping lights over the stone. Mario rolled his eyes and decided to observe them for a few minutes before he planned to head back to bed. He watched Bowser throwing multi-colored lights over a set of three bushes...the ones he always retreated into...

He sighed and headed off to his bed, and was soon asleep.

X

The next morning Mario woke to the bright sunlight that shone through his window. All outside was silent... so he crept towards the window. His eyes became huge when he saw what lay below. The bushes Bowser had been decorating had so many lights and big blowup decorations that defied several of the laws of physics. From what Mario could see of the castle from his point of view he saw lights on almost every rampart, blowups all over the yard which were spread out a ways away in a circle away from Bowser's decor, and light-up reindeer next to the pond.

Next to those stood Peach and Bowser, standing as still as statues and glaring at each other. A drop of sweat fell from Bowser's head.

"Scared that I beat you Mr. Turtle?"

"There is no way that what you call pretty could beat my work of art!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!"

Peach caught a glimpse of Mario out of the corner of her eye, and instantly broke her glare to look at him.

"Hey Mario! Err... I meana heya Mario! Canna you understanda whata I am sayinga!"

"You can talk like normala...! Nowa what do youa wanta!"

Peach looked at Bowser and muttered, "He can't understand people when they talk regular... You have to speak Mario to get him to understand..."

She then turned back towards Mario, "Whicha do youa thinka looks bettera?"

"Uh..."

Suddenly, one of the lights on Bowser's bushes sparked and started and started a fire. Soon the fire spread and consumed the entire three plants. Once it had burned up Bowser's hiding place the fire suddenly put itself out.

His voice turned to slow mode and sounded full of anguish and grief, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wella, I guessa that meansa Peach winsa!" Mario turned away and left.

"Did you hear that Mr. Turtle! I won!" Peach crossed her arms triumphantly.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll-I'll be back!" He jumped behind where his bushes use to stand and just stood there, as still as a stone.

Peach suddenly skipped off down the yellow dirt road and began singing, "I'm off ta see the lizard, the wonderful lizard of Marioland!"

XXXXX  
da marshmallow: Oy… Told you it wasn't very good…  
But whether you agree with me or not PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU everyone who has reviewed so far!

Spell Check on Word sure goes crazy when you type in all the a's at the end of those words….lol  
I have a plan for the next chapter… I think… I'm hoping it doesn't take me a few months to come up with the next update… SORRY about that… heh… heh… and I'm also hoping that it will be better than this chapter...

FYI: the lizard Peach was referring to was Yoshi... Just in case you didn't know...  
Well, don't forget to review before you leave:D(plz don't flame me but constructive criticism is appreciated)  
Disclaimer: I doNOT own Mario, "The Wizard of Oz", or anything else that I don't own and forgot to mention...


	4. The Lizard of Marioland

Chapter 4

The Lizard of Marioland

Peach continued skipping down the yellow dirt road until she came upon a blue and purple tent with magical sparkles floating in the air around it. She warily snuck around to the side and formed her arms like she was holding a machine gun.

"I'm Toadstool… Peach Toadstool…" She swerved around the opening and pointed her "gun" into the tent. Sound effects of a machine gun exploded from her lips as she convulsed with the "gun" and pretended to fire upon the inhabitant in the tent.

The lizard, know as Yoshi, just continued to sit in his chair staring at her like she was a complete and total idiot, which was exactly what she was.

Suddenly, Peach stopped her pretend attack and looked at Yoshi.

"Dang, you sure can dodge some bullets! How'd you get your tent to be so bullet proof?" He merely rolled his eyes, pulled out a hot dog, and ate it.

"Fine…Just cuz I tried to kill you a few seconds ago doesn't mean you have to give me the silent treatment." Yoshi waved his green…uh…hand…at her in a signal that he wanted her to leave. "I get the message…Bye…STUPID HEAD!"

He once again waved and she stomped out with a furious expression on her face as she headed back to her castle. The instant she left the lights went out and a black light came on, a disco ball descended from the ceiling, and multiple colors of other lizards that looked like Yoshi came out of the tiny closet they were all crammed into. A disco song started playing and they all began to break dance and whoop with joy.

Peach on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the noise, and continued walking down the path.

XXX That night XXX

"Mission Impossible" music began playing softly in the background as a petite figure dressed in black burglar clothes snuck across the stone floor of Peach's castle.

The robber began climbing the red carpeted stairs and sang a short song to the tune of one of the songs on "Billy Madison," "Burglary is good for me, 'cuz I'll get rich! Tehehe!"

A spot light suddenly descended on the female and it was followed by a voice with an Italian accent.

"Freeza! Everybodya clappa your hands!" Clapping came after it, and then a loud snore echoed through the big building.

"Ooh… the CHACHA SLIDE!"

"Psst…"

"What in the world?"

"Psst… over here!" The girl crept over to where the mysterious voice came from and found a big figure dressed in black as well. His face was none other than Bowser's.

"Hey, wanna team up and rob this place?"

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

"Well, obviously we're both trying to rob this place so why not team up and make things run a bit smoother?"

"I don't see where you're going with this, but why not?"

"I'll go this way and you go that way. Meet me back here in five minutes!" Bowser set off to the right and the girl followed him, tiptoeing so as not to be heard. Bowser entered a guest bedroom where he found a really expensive looking vase and began to load it into his sack. As he held it in his arms he turned to look around the room in search of more valuables and jumped with surprise on seeing the girl. That in turn sent the vase flying through the air and onto the ground. In the next instant, alarms went off and flashy red lights came out of no where lighting up the crime scene.

"You're on your own kid!" exclaimed Bowser as he headed for the exit of the room. Heavy iron bars impeded his progress, leaving him no where to run.

A secret door opened next to that very one as Toad entered the room driving a mini cop car.

"Ok, that's enough. Peach go to bed! I'm tired of this game!"

"Oh, darn… I'll go…" muttered Peach as she removed her ski mask. She sulkily pressed a brick into the wall causing the iron bars to lift up, and walked out of the room in search of her bedroom.

"Bowser, for the last time will you please go home!"

"No."

"Ok…whatever…Good night!" Toad drove the tiny car out and headed off back to his bedroom, leaving Bowser on his own. Mario came down the stairs at the speed of light rubbing his head because he'd hit it on the ceiling when he'd jumped out of bed at the sound of the alarm. He ran right into Bowser, who was heading outside.

"Whata was thata alla 'bout?"

"Did you know you sing in your sleep?"

"Noa… Whya?"

"Because ya do…" The duo stared at each other and then went their separate ways. Mario went to his bedroom and once his head descended onto his pillow he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Five minutes later his voice was echoing throughout the whole castle, "Doa you knowa the Muffina Man? The Muffin Mana? Thea Muffina Man? Yes, I knowa the Muffina Man who lives…" A loud snore then erupted from his lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**da marshmallow: So how was that? Be HONEST: )**

**I'm completely out of ideas for the next chapter so I'd really appreciate it if you'd enlighten me with some.**

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! God bless you!**

**Don't forget to drop a review on your way out (please!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario characters, etc…, James Bond, the "Chacha Slide," "The Muffin Man," "Mission Impossible," and anything else I forgot to mention that I don't own.**


	5. Furby Mario

Chapter 5

Furby Mario

A delicious aroma awakened Mario from his slumber and he sleepily climbed out of bed and headed for the stairs. His eyes had yet to adjust to the light that shone through the window and as he made it to the stairs he saw something bright and flickering.

"What in the-?" He suddenly realized what it was… There was a fire in front of the stairs.

Peach walked out of no where and up to the fire with a big stick in her hands. She was smiling happily and stuck a lobster on the end of the stick.

Mario's voice went into slow motion as he hastily ran down the stairs yelling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't hurta thata lobster!" He tackled Peach to the ground and sent the lobster sliding across the floor.

Then something strange happened. The lobster spoke, "My boooones!" It began scampering away with a limp.

Tears welled up in Peach's eyes, "You let breakfast get away…"

Mario hurriedly batted away at the flames and diminished the fire.

"Are youa crazya! Err…waita…don't answera that… Whya were youa trying to killa that lobstera, and whya in the worlda did youa have a campfirea in the castlea?"

The tears seemed to completely disappear as Peach looked at Mario like he was stupid,"Well duh, I was hungry! Now you have to help me find that stinkin' lobster! Oh and by the way, nice Furby pajamas…" She snickered as she walked off.

Mario's face turned beet red as followed her. Personally, he liked his pajamas. However, he sighed and continued onward. There was no way he was going to let her kill the lobster.

Peach suddenly ceased walking and exclaimed,"Darn it! I forgot to give Mario some orange juice!" She turned around and picked up a glass that sat next to the smoldering ashes that contained some orange juice. "Here ya go Mario!"

He eyed her suspiciously as he took the glass,"Whata is thisa?"

"How stupid can you get? It's orange juice! I made it special just for you, so you better drink it!"

He warily placed the glass to his lips and poured the liquid into his mouth. Almost instantly it was back out and in Peach's face.

"Yucka! That's nota orange juicea!"

She emitted a growl as she flicked a few drops of liquid off of her face.

"It's juice and it's orange so therefore it IS orange juice! Drink it and I'll kill the lobster!"

He eyed her questioningly and said,"Don'ta you meana OR you'll killa the lobstera?"

"Okay, drink the juice OR I'll kill the lobster! Happy now?" Mario sighed and once again placed his lips on the glass. As the vile tasting liquid met his tongue, red lights went flashing in his mind telling him to spit it out. He gulped it down as fast as he could and ran off to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth with mouth wash.

"Mwahahaha…" laughed Peach silently and maliciously as she strolled off to watch her diabolical scheme unfold.

XXXXX

Mario spit out the mouth wash into the sink and began to fill up another cup to rinse out his mouth again. Despite the germ fighting action of the mouth wash, the horrible taste still remained. He closed his eyes, dumped the liquid into his mouth and began to gargle. After thirty seconds had passed he spit the mint flavored liquid out.

He opened his eyes and almost screamed when he saw that the sink loomed seemingly one-hundred stories above his head.

"Whata in the worlda?" The cup had fallen to the floor and when he looked down, he saw two bird-like feet along with a feathery belly sticking out. His eyes about popped out of his head. "PEACHA!" She appeared in a matter of moments, and burst out laughing.

"Hey hey, Furby Mario! You called?" His plump little body stood about five inches off the ground and he looked exactly like a Furby with brown spots, complete with a mustache.

Mario's eyes bore into Peach's like daggers. His newly acquired beak morphed into an angry expression. "Whata dida you doa to mea?"

"I wasn't the one who drank the orange juice…"

"Y-you…you puta somethinga in thata drinka?"

"Mebbe…" She looked at her watch. "Uh…I gotta go…like now… Bye!" She ran off with Mario chasing after her. However, he had no chance of catching up seeing how he was short, fat, and his tiny feet couldn't handle that much weight going at a rapid speed.

He panted as he continued running, "I'lla…ge…t…you…yet…a!" Wouldn't it be nice if he had wings?

xxxThat eveningxxx

Mario had finally made it to the end of the seven-foot long hall.

"Wella, at least I'm fastera than a snaila…" he sighed. A snail suddenly appeared out of no where and crawled past him at a faster pace then he had been going. Mario growled in frustration. He turned around the corner, and saw a bottle that said, "Antidote. Mario, don't drink it."

"Freedoma!" There was no one in sight and he picked up his sluggish pace as he made his way over to the bottle. Suddenly, the lobster from that morning stepped out in front of Mario. It's pincers clacked together menacingly as it put on a pair of sunglasses. The crustacean began inching forward towards Mario.

"Hia…" he gulped. The lobster merely kept coming towards him. Peach's arm appeared from behind a wall as she grabbed something and then it was gone. The red animal charged forward at Mario and grasped him in its pincers.

xxxxIn the next roomxxxx

Peach dumped the sandwich she had retrieved onto a plate and then began eating it. In the doorway the lobster was beating Mario on the ground as he screamed out for help.

"Peacha! Peacha! Helpa! He's gonna killa me!"

Peach looked up from her food, and glanced quickly around the room. She then shrugged her shoulders and resumed her eating. Choking gasps came from Mario as the lobster continued to beat him on the ground.

"HELPA!" His vision began to fade as the powerful pincers began to close around where his neck would normally be if he wasn't a Furby. The oxygen was slowly being cut off from his aching lungs.

Peach finished off her sandwich, licked her fingers, and got up. She froze when she saw the killer lobster and its prey.

"You found breakfast!" She rushed over to the pair and freed Mario from the strangle hold. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief.

"Abouta time," he muttered.

"Well, since you found my lobster I suppose I can change you back." A bottle spontaneously appeared in her arms and she forced the orange juice down Mario's throat. Instantly, he changed back to normal and sent them both sprawling onto the ground.

"Oof!" exclaimed Peach as she shoved him off. "I'm going to bed now so see you in the morning." Mario, who was filled with glee at being turned back to normal pushed himself off the ground and also headed to his room. The duo had completely forgotten about the lobster which proceeded to scurry off.

Mario was completely oblivious to the tail that stuck out from his rear end when he finally began to climb into bed. Bowser passed him in the hall, gave him a funny look, and then just shrugged it off and continued to the money vault.

As the lights all went off in the castle, the loud and angry yell of Mario ripped through the building…

xxxxx  
Hey hey! How'd y'all like that? I think this was one of my longer chapters. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I got the first half written in one day and when I hit the mouth wash part it, all my inspiration just went "poof." Oh well…can't change the past.  
Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner, but you never know…

THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL, FANTABULOUS, and JUST PLAIN AWESOME REVIEWERS! I got a few ideas for this chapter from The Mushroom Mage and The Cherry-sama. Here's a thanks to you two as well! If I used anything that someone else suggested in a review and didn't mention you, then I am very sorry!

Don't forget to **_REVIEW_** (Please…?) I can't really do much more to emphasize that…

God bless ya and Jesus loves ya : )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mario world characters, places, and what-not. I also don't own Furbies, the "My bones" thing I got from some "Aladdin dubbed" videos or whatever they're called, "Emperors New Groove" (I don't feel like explainin' what exactly I got from there), and I also don't own anything I forgot to mention that I don't own.


	6. Oops Wrong Person

Hey everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! Here's some stuff FYI: In this chapter two horror movie characters are going to make an appearance. Samara is from "The Ring" and Kayako is from the "Grudge." In this particular fic they just so happen to be OoC (out of character). You don't have to really know who they are to understand.

Chapter 6

Oops…Wrong Person

"Pick up the pace, Peach!" exclaimed Princess Daisy as the duo dashed across the grand hall.

"If you say so…" said Peach. She stopped in her tracks and picked up a large bottle of Pace Picante Sauce that just so happened to be next to her feet. When Daisy could no longer hear her cousin's rapid foot steps she halted and turned around.

"What in tarnation are you doing?"

"You told me to pick up the Pace."

"Umm…I actually meant speed but I guess that will work too." The duo continued running and soon entered a small room with a big screen television and two comfy recliner chairs. They both collapsed into the chairs simultaneously.

"I found this blank tape at the movie place today, and I figured we might as well watch it before we watch the other fifty movies I picked out for us!" exclaimed Peach with a happy grin on her face. She inserted the tape, and black and white images soon filled the screen. Both girls' pupils dilated as more and more scenes passed in front of their eyes. A ring of light made up the final scene and then the screen went dark.

"Whoa, that was pretty nifty…and kinda-," began Daisy before she was interrupted by ringing from the phone.

"Hello?" asked Peach as she placed the phone by her ear.

A voice whispered, "Seven hours…"

"Seven hours 'til what?" The reply was the sound of the dial tone. "How rude!" exclaimed Peach with a huff as she slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Who was it?"

"Some stupid idiot who thinks they can prank call people! Oh well… Next movie?" Daisy nodded as they began selecting another video to watch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Samara's decomposing hand slammed the phone down on the receiver after whispering "Seven hours…" Her sunken eyes looked at her partner in crime's dead and bleeding face.

"Can't we just put a curse on the house, and let me take care of business?" asked Kayako as she blew her limp hair out of her wide eyes. The two were sitting in the lobby of a hotel with long trench coats and floppy hats, to help hide their identities.

"Nope, I think we can scare them more if I come out of the TV in seven hours."

Kayako rolled her lifeless eyes, "Whatever…are you sure you can get them?"

"It'll be as easy as taking candy from a baby." A little two year old baby just happened to be nearby and Samara flashed her rotted yellow teeth as she grinned evilly and grabbed the lollipop in its hands. However, instead of letting go the infant's grip tightened.

"My candy!"

"Come on little baby…give it here." The baby merely tugged back. "GIVE IT HERE! ARE YOU NOT AFRAID OF A LIVING AND ROTTING CORPSE?" Tears welled up in the child's eyes as it let go of the candy. Nearby people turned their heads and glared at her.

"You a Doodoo Head!"

Samara laughed nervously, ignoring the spectators, as she flicked the cherry flavored sucker at Kayako, "See, what did I tell you?" The dead lady with a grudge rolled her eyes once more and walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_7 hours later…_

Snores erupted in the room where Peach and Daisy slept soundly, and everything was peaceful. However, in Mario's room it was quite the opposite. He was fast asleep, snoring like an elephant, when suddenly his television came on with black and white color. There was a well on the screen. A dark figure with big eyes also crept around the room and hid in the shadows. She gave the Italian a sharp nudge in his left side.

"Wha-?" Mario sat up with a start and looked at the TV across the room. "I thoughta I turneda that offa…" He hopped out of bed to go turn off the television, but froze when he saw something moving towards him from within. Samara's wet hands plunked over the ground as she crawled towards him. Her raggedy dress slid along with her decayed body and her long black hair hung in front of her face. Like what always occurs in horror movies, Mario just had to wait until almost the last moment to start running. Samara's hand reached out of the glass before he took off with a sprint and a scream to the exit of his room. Kayako blocked his exit by slamming the door.

"HEEEEEELPA!" Both of the undead girls wrapped their rotted hands around his throat, but before they began to suck the life out of him Kayako spoke up.

"Wait a minute…wasn't it two girls who watched that stupid video?"

"That video is not stupid!" exclaimed Samara. "But you do have a point there…" They released their grip on Mario.

"Sorry about that…heh…we grabbed the wrong person," apologized Kayako. Mario merely backed away; his eyes locked open in shock. Right when he was out of range of the door, it swung open and smashed the undead duo up against the wall.

Smoke that smelled like syrup shot into the room from smoke dispensers and a disco ball fell from the ceiling. The "Ghost Buster" theme song suddenly began playing and Peach and Daisy stomped into the room singing their own lyrics.

"When there's something weird in Peach's Castle; who're you gonna call? GHOST BUSTERS!" They held twin guns out, pointing around the room.

"Where's the ghost dude?" asked Daisy.

"Be-Behinda the doora…" he stuttered. Peach slammed the door to reveal Samara and Kayako.

"Put your hands up!" Samara's hair parted to reveal her eye as she made a scary pose.

"That's it! Fire!" Streams of water shot forth from the guns and onto the invaders.

They both started screaming, "Ahhh! We're melting…melting!"

Through the panic Kayako logically pointed out, "Wait a minute…since when did we become witches?"

"Oh, you have a point there…" muttered Samara.

"We need heavier artillery!" exclaimed Peach in a commanding voice.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Bowser stomped into the room, with cool sunglasses on his face, and handed each of the fierce beings a lollipop.

"You go on now and be good girls…" he gave them a slight shove to get them moving and closed the door behind them.

On the other side of the door Samara asked, "Uh…what just happened?"

"Beats me, but these suckers taste pretty good." Samara shrugged her shoulders and they both disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"G'night Mario!" exclaimed Peach and Daisy as they left the room to go back to bed. Bowser stomped out of the room with them and once out of sight they exchanged high fives and went their separate ways.

Mario sighed as he lay down to go to sleep, "Oiya…why do I evena staya here…?"

XxXxXx  
da marshmallow: Please be sure to review! Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock: ) Oh, and there was a reviewer from an earlier chapter that suggested I add Daisy. Props to them! (I'm kinda in a hurry so I don't have time to see who it was exactly, sorry!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mario Bros., "The Ring", "Grudge", Pace Picante Sauce, "Ghost Busters" theme song, and whatever else I obviously don't own that I forgot to mention.


	7. Fireworks

**Chapter 7**

**Fireworks**

The entire castle shuddered from continuous explosions, waking Mario up in the process. The smell of smoke wafted up to his nose and within seconds an annoying beeping sound filled the rooms.

Groggily, Mario sat up in bed and said, "Whata in tarnation?" He pushed his feet off the side and suddenly fell and landed on the floor with a loud _thud!_ "Oofa!" He was still worn out from being attacked the previous night by Kayako and Samara. His feet shuffled over the ground as he exited his room. He descended the stairs and entered the main room of the castle at the top of the red carpeted stairs.

_BOOM! _Mario instantly awakened when a blue firework exploded right next to him, causing him to jump and shout in surprise.

"Hahahaha! We should launch fireworks more often, Turtle Man!" There was another loud boom as Peach ignited another firework and it blasted into the air once again near Mario. The Italian wasted no time in getting out of the way. He did a head first dive down the stairs, on accident he ended up doing several flips, and at the bottom he landed on his feet with his hands stuck up in the air.

Peach held up a sign with "10" printed on it, and Bowser held up a sign with "01" printed on it, but then Peach nudged him and he realized that it was upside down so he flipped it over and somehow it came out reading "6.7." Don't ask how…

Once Mario had regained his composure he berated the crazy duo, "Whata in Super Mario Landa do you thinka you are doinga!"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're just shootin' off some fireworks."

"IN THE CASTLEA?"

"Where else would we shoot 'em off at?" inquired Peach.

Mario retorted, "How abouta OUTSIDE!" Bowser seemed oblivious to the conversation and proceeded to ignite a fountain. The red and green colors shimmered prettily through the air. The beeping that had started earlier picked up momentum and volume. It was the fire alarm.

Mario noticed it and a thought came to mind which he voiced aloud, "Why didn'ta they go offa whena she hada the fire ina here?" His train of thought was immediately disrupted as Peach held a Roman candle and lit it. The balls of fire launched at him, and a couple hit his skin. Slight pain surged through his arm but Mario quickly jumped out of the way. He yelled at Peach but she was in a world of her own; well, at least she seemed to be.

"Oooh! Pretty colors!" The shots rans out and she tossed the candle aside, like she was bored. Her and Bowser both picked up a giant firework that had to be as big as Peach. Daisy walked into the room, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'?"

"Hey Daisy! Wanna help? Sorry we started without you!" exclaimed Peach. The yellow-garbed princess joined the firework launchers and the trio set up the firework so that it stood in the center of the floor. Peach pulled out a flaming punt and handed it to Daisy. Mario just stood there staring at them, unsure of what to do.

"3…2…1…Blast off!" The enormous firework flew up off the ground and exploded once it reached the high ceiling. Sparkling gold, red, and blue flames erupted and were followed by some orange as the ceiling caught on fire.

The fire rapidly spread and burned the entire mansion down while all the visitors/residents barely escaped to the outside world with their lives. Well…that's what probably would've happened if Toad hadn't come to the rescue with a giant water hose and a jet pack. He wore a bored expression as he extinguished the flames and soon the fire was out. The water shut off and Toad joined everyone else on the floor.

"What have I told you about shooting off fireworks in the castle?"

"That I shouldn't do it…?" Peach's answer was more of a question then a statement.

"Exactly. Now take your pyrotechnics OUTSIDE." The trio of pyromaniacs complied and immediately exited the building, taking their fireworks with them.

"Do theya normallya do thisa?" asked Mario.

Toad sighed, "Every now and then, yes. But that's what I get for having a crazy sister."

XxXxXxXx  
da marshmallow: Hey hey! So…what'd you think about this chapter? Be honest please. I know it definitely wasn't the longest but oh well…I couldn't really think of anything to add onto it, but hopefully next chapter will be longer. Anywhoo, I got the whole mansion catching on fire/almost burning to the groung thingfrom Cherry-Sama. Oh, and before I forget here's some credit for the Mushroom Mage who was the one who suggested adding Daisy. : ) A review would be very much appreciated and thank you very much all of my reviewers!

God bless ya and Jesus loves you: )


	8. Carnival of Doom

Hey everyone! There's a certain thing that I would like to talk about before you get into this chapter. Whya in the worlda do I type Mario's accenta? To tell you the truth, it annoys the heck out of me when I'm typing especially since it makes spell check go crazy…but the reason I keep it up is only because I started out like that, and I don't want an inconsistency to occur. : ) However, if it makes you cringe every time you read his accent, please inform me and if there's enough people who don't like it so much I shall stop. And without further ado…here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8  
Carnival of Doom

A super-sized pink Mario Kart was zooming down the highway. Mario, Daisy, and Bowser, along with Peach at the wheel were crammed into the vehicle. Bowser sat in the middle, so Mario had to constantly lean away to stop himself from getting poked by the spikes on the oversized turtle's back.

"Whya in the worlda did I evera consent to letting you drivea?" asked Mario.

"Do you expect me to read your mind or something? How in tarnation am I supposed to know?"

Before Mario could answer, a different song came on the radio and Bowser turned it up full blast.

Other Mario Karts whirred by them, as Peach stepped on the gas.

Bowser, Daisy, and she began singing at the top of their lungs, "Goin' down the highway! Lookin' for adventure…BORN TO BE WILD!" The car swerved crazily, and Mario's screams were drowned out by the blaring music. Everyone else began to head bang, the steady _bang, bang, bang _going with the beat. Peach hit her head on the steering wheel repetitively, causing it to honk. "BORN TO BE WILD!"

The Mario Kart once again veered, wildly over the road; barely missing several collisions with oncoming traffic. Finally, when the song ended Peach turned the volume back down.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Daisy happily.

Mario's gloved hands tightly clenched the seat, and his face was the mirror image of panic. His hat had flown into his lap, and his hair stuck out straight.

He turned his head slowly towards Peach...like those creepy dolls you always see in the movies.

"You could've gotten usa killeda!"

"You can take that goofy expression off your face now!" teased Peach.

"Actuallya…I can'ta." In truth Mario's face was stuck like a needle to super glue.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," stated Daisy.

"Uh…whya were you guysa banging your head againsta hard objectsa?"

"That's what you do when you head bang, duh!" Mario's facial muscles began to relax, as well as his hair and his face returned to normal.

Another song came on the radio, and Bowser instantly reached to turn up the volume.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario swatted the giant turtle's paw away like a fly.

"Sheesh, Mr. Grumpy Gills. We just want some music!" exclaimed Peach.

"You cana get yourselvesa killeda when I'm out of the cara!"

"Are we there yet?" asked Bowser.

"No…" said Mario.

"Are we there yet?" inquired Daisy innocently.

"No," said Mario.

"Are we there yet?" repeated Bowser.

"NO! WE ARE NOTA THERE YETA!"

"Liar, Liar, mustache on fire; hanging from my car tire!" shouted Peach, causing the car to jerk slightly. "We're here!" She drove the Mario Kart into a deserted parking lot.

A big amusement park stood over them with a big neon sign that said, "Unwelcome to WarioLand! The most diabolical amusement park around!"

"Oh, I thought it was 'Liar, Liar, pants on fire…" said Bowser.

"I improvised, cuz he's wearing overalls."

"Couldn'ta you have just said 'overallsa' thena?" asked Mario.

Before anyone could retort, a voice with a thick Italian accent blared over a loud speaker.

"Finally, the victims…err I mean guests have arrived!" All four of them got out of the car with Mario dragging his feet in the back of the group.

"Whya am I herea…? I don'ta even likea roller coastersa…" They strolled leisurely across the deserted parking lot, and as they were about to cross the final stretch of concrete that separated them from the park, tumbleweed rolled by in front of them.

"That was weird…" stated Daisy. Everyone shrugged as they entered the front gate.

"Where to first?" asked Bowser.

"The roller coaster!" shouted Daisy and Peach in unison. Mario sighed, knowing they would drag him on against his will. They strolled through the deserted park, until finally they came to the roller coaster known as the Mario Killer. Mario gulped.

"Look, no lines!" exclaimed Peach merrily as she raced to the top.

Mario halted where he was, "I thinka I'll passa on thisa one…" It was worth a try…right?

"Haha very funny!" Peach and Daisy locked arms with the Italian and dragged him to the top.

"No…NO…NOOOOO! I wasa being serious!" They threw him in a seat with Bowser, and the princesses sat in front of them. The roller coaster began moving on its own, and they were moving up the first hill…slowly. In fact they were going so slow that a snail flew past them. Where'd it get the wings? That's a good question.

The rickety old roller coaster began to creak as the coaster neared the top. Mario's heart was beating rapidly as it began to slant over the first curve. He closed his eyes in fear as the speed suddenly increased and the coaster crested the top like a surfer on the waves, and went straight down. The ride lacked sturdy lap bars, so Peach stood up with her arms outstretched over her head.

"Woohoo!" she screamed as the coaster accelerated with the downhill decent. Daisy soon joined her, and Bowser attempted to do so, but got stuck underneath the lap bar. Unlike them…poor Mario had his eyes closed, clinging to the handle bars for dear life; voice caught in his throat so he was only able to scream:

"I'ma gonna DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" and nothing more. Up and over another massive hill they went, the next drop steeper than the first one. They went over several loops; hanging suspended upside down for a few seconds on each one, and up and down several more mountains of track. A loud chomping sound echoed within Mario's ears; getting closer…and closer…and closer. Despite himself, Mario opened his eyes to see what was making the noise. He immediately regretted it when the noise-making object came into view.

It was a large set of mechanical teeth with sharp incisors, crashing down over the track.

Painted on the gums was a phrase: "Mmmm…Mario…" Mario began hyperventilating, while Peach, Daisy, and Bowser only screamed in delight at the new thrill. Within seconds they were in front of the teeth. They made it through just as the ketchup stained pearly whites chomped down; barely scraping Mario's back. He just had time to sigh in relief before there was a sudden drop as they flew off what looked like a hard tongue. Mario's cheeks flapped with the g-force, as they zoomed over the track faster than you could sing the first line of the "Ghostbuster" theme song.

The coaster suddenly jerked to a halt, as it reached the landing where they had gotten onto the ride. During that final drop, Mario had stopped breathing and his breath rushed out in an explosive sigh of relief. And he'd thought the car ride over to the park had been bad…

Peach and Daisy leaped out, giving each other high fives and screaming in pure delight.

"Let's do that again!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario shouted, jumping out of the cart and hugging the ground.

Bowser was having difficulty getting out, past the lap bar.

"Uh…guys? A little help here would be nice."

"Suck it in, Turtle Man!" The roller coaster turned back on, and Bowser took off on his lonesome trapped in his seat. He shrugged.

"Nananana I getta ride it again!"

Peach crossed her arms, "No fair! Oh well, what ride next?" Not wanting to go on the roller coaster again, Mario decided to go with the lesser of two evils.

"How abouta we just go looka arounda and find somethinga nice?" he suggested.

"Nice? We're looking for wild!"

Mario mumbled something under his breath dejectedly as the trio began walking off in search of another ride. Bowser's screams filled their ears, as the ride came to a halt and took off again.

XXXXXXXXXX  
I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Thank you my splendiferous reviewers for reviewing! So far, the plan is to continue the next chapter off of this one so hopefully it won't take nearly as long since I have a definite starting point. Please be sure to drop off a review on your way out: )

God bless and Jesus loves you:D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mario Bros., The song 'Born to Be Wild' (I'm not sure who sings it…), Ghostbusters, I guess I should mention the 'Liar, Liar pants on fire' phrase…, and I also don't own anything that I forgot to mention which is obviously not mine.


End file.
